Revenge Bites
by Got-a-quill
Summary: She betrayed him, and now, he would seek his revenge. Oh yes, this would be fun. Rape


Fenrir Greyback, watched closely as Hermione Granger entered her home. He had been following her for the past two weeks, eager to catch her by surprise, and today, was when he would strike. He would bite that pretty neck she had, and make her scream for death. And he would not think twice about killing her, after what she had done to him. She had betrayed him, made him feel like scum, and never looked back. He licked his lips with anticipation, his hate for her, overwhelming. But it wasn't always like this. He never use to hate her, in fact they had been a couple during their schooling at Hogwarts before he became a monster, which the world now feared.

He wasn't born with his curse, he had received it, and all the past events had now brought him to Hermione Granger's door. This moment would end his misery, his revenge would be complete. He had picked them all off one by one, and by them he referred to the group in which he use to belong to, Hermione Granger being the last.

**Flash back**

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts, the last lessons of the day would be ending very soon, and Fenrir couldn't help but stare at the witch in front of him. Her brown, bushy hair made her hard to miss, but that wasn't why he was staring. He and Hermione sat with the same group of people, even though they were all from mixed houses. Neither of them minded that small fact, they just accepted it and moved on. But today, Fenrir the Slytherin would ask Hermione, the Gryffindor out on an official date. They had been friends since their first year, and taking this next step was risky. If she rejected him, their friendship would go belly up, and then it would be the end, so Fenrir had to plan this out.

A noise was sounded which signalled the end of the lesson, as students began standing up, and leaving for their free time. Hermione followed suit, but dropped her quill in the process. She bent down, to try to pick it up, but stopped when she saw Fenrir had already done so, for her.

"Thanks" Hermione said as he gave it to her.

"Don't mention it, come on, I'll walk you to your dorm" Fenrir offered, as Hermione nodded with approval.

They were the last to leave the room, and made their way slowly to Hermione's dorm. There was an awkward silence as they walked, neither of them speaking.

"So, Sarah, wanted me to ask you a question for her, but it's going to sound really stupid" Hermione told him, as she kept looking straight. She felt embarrassed.

"I sound stupid sometimes" Fenrir told Hermione, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Hermione laughed.

"Well she wanted to know, if you would, um, you know, ask her to the dance, happening on Friday" Hermione said quickly, but clearly, she didn't want to have to repeat it.

Fenrir laughed.

"Sarah? The girl who sits with you in class?" Fenrir said, through his laughter.

"Yes, well, she keeps seeing you staring at her during class, and thought that you liked her" Hermione stated as Fenrir regained his stature.

"I'm not looking at her during class, and besides, I wanted to talk to you about something" Fenrir said, his confidence slowly disappearing.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as they got to the dorm, "Hang on, let me put this inside, and we will head out to the others"

Fenrir nodded and watched Hermione as she went inside. As soon as she left, he began thinking.

_Just ask her, come on; be a man, it's only a question. _Fenrir thought as he paced in a circle. Hermione finally, came back, and Fenrir took in a deep breath.

"So what was it?" Hermione asked Fenrir, who looked ill, from fright.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you would, you know, ah, hmmm.... help me with my research task" Fenrir lied, as he mentally kicked himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"The one you finished, last week?" Hermione question, as Fenrir shook his head.

"No, ok, that wasn't what I wanted to ask you, I wanted to know actually, if" He cleared his throat, "you would like to, um, go um, hmmm...."

He was stuck. He didn't know what to say, or what to do, since when was he speechless?

"Ok I have an idea, why don't you write it down?' Hermione suggested, as they arrived, to where the group met, after class. There were about 10 of them in the group, and they all sat under the giant oak tree, providing them with shade, and peace and quiet. They sat and were welcomed by the others, who continued to chat away. Hermione pulled out her quill, and a piece of parchment, and handed it to Fenrir, who took it instantly and began to write.

_I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime_

He handed the parchment to Hermione, who read it and began to write.

_And if I were to say yes, where would you take me?_

She gave it to Fenrir, who read it and smiled.

"Anywhere" Fenrir told her as he placed the parchment besides him.

"Anywhere?" Hermione challenged.

"Anywhere" Fenrir repeated, with his crooked smile.

"I think I would like that very much" Hermione replied softly, and Fenrir felt a sudden rush of confidence. He sighed with relief.

"Good, because if you had said no, there would have been a problem" Fenrir said, causing Hermione, to laugh aloud.

**End Flashback.**

He relived the memory in his mind, he could see her face so clearly, he could hear her laugh, how he use to love her laugh. Fenrir shook his head in an attempt to rid the memories which plagued him, so often. He looked around and saw that the street was now empty and the sun was setting. Soon, when she fell asleep, Fenrir would strike, removing his memories of her forever. He listened for any obstacles his hearing so sensitive, that he could hear people whispering from two blocks away. He listened carefully, and heard the shower running from Hermione's bathroom. He could hear the water pressure changing, so Hermione could get the perfect temperature.

Fenrir knew exactly how she liked it. Two full turns of the hot water and one and a half, turns of the cold, and that was her perfect temperature. To most people, that would be a fact that would frighten people. He knew so much about this girl, it was scary. But in actual fact, it wasn't so bad; he knew this, because he had been with her, while she "showered". Ever since he had asked, or written her out, they had been inseparable. They had fallen in love, like two love struck teenagers, which at the time, they were. They had their own world, she was like the sun to him, without her, his life would be dark, and a lifeless body, would float around, with no meaning.

They were each other's soil; each needed the other to help them grow.

However things slowly began to change. With only one week of school left, final exams became the main priority for all. These exams would decide the rest of their lives, and nobody wanted to fail. As a result, everyone was in their tight corners, studying and revising their notes. At first Hermione and Fenrir studied together, seeing as they had the same classes, but soon, they got on each other's nerves.

**Flashback**

"No Fenrir, its Pollen, that's the main ingredient" Hermione said aggressively and Fenrir retorted with the same annoyance.

"No, it's not, its bee's wing, don't you listen in class?" He said, with the same force as her.

"I listen in class, you obviously don't" Hermione replied as she continued to read her notes.

There was a silence before they tried another question.

"A Gild has 8 legs, with only two in function at one time" Fenrir said, as he looked through his notes.

"No it has 6 with 4 functionable" Hermione said as she too looked through her notes.

"I'm right, I think I would know about gilds" Fenrir replied and Hermione shut her book.

"Well you obviously don't, Fenrir, can't you just admit you're wrong?" Hermione snapped, as he looked up.

"I'm not wrong, you're just stupid, if you don't know the answer" Fenrir said as he stood up, towering over Hermione, who didn't seem taken back.

"If I'm stupid, you're pathetic, and you just can't get off your high horse" Hermione said as she closed her books, and packed them into her small bag.

"My high horse? If I was on my high horse I wouldn't be dating you!" He told her, but immediately regretted the words, as they hit her hard.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore" Hermione said, as strongly and as coldly as she could. She left, and headed towards the door. She opened it and headed out. Hogsmede was almost empty, and Hermione decided she would walk back to Hogwarts. She began walking, ignoring Fenrir's calls. She kept walking, ignoring the sounds behind her. He ran after her and caught up quickly.

" Hermione, I didn't mean it I swear" Fenrir told her, as he tried to grab her arm, but she turned suddenly and slapped him, so hard, it echoed through the empty streets.

"I don't want to ever see your face again" Hermione said as she continued her walk. She left the border of Hogsmede, and was now walking on a path which led straight to Hogwarts. Fenrir however continued to pursue her.

"Come on, Hermione, you know I didn't mean it, let's just move on" Fenrir said, but Hermione didn't want to move on.

"This isn't working, Fenrir, just leave it, go do your exams, and just... yeah" She couldn't think of anything. They however continued to walk, in silence, until, they felt something different. Was someone following them? Fenrir stood protectively close to Hermione and they fastened their pace. Yes something was following them, and it was getting closer, quickly.

Then without warning, Fenrir told her to run, and Hermione didn't think twice about it. She ran as fast as she could, with Fenrir close behind. They heard howling and growling from behind them, and they instantly knew, they were in trouble.

Werewolves.

There had been earlier sightings, but no one thought they would be so close.

"Don't stop Hermione" He told her as he grabbed her hand, helping her. Fear was running through both their bodies, when a wolf, leapt out from the side, grabbing Fenrir's robes, dragging him down, onto the ground.

Hermione shrieked, as she turned in a desperate attempt, to help Fenrir. She went to pull out her wand, but was tackled to the ground.

Fenrir was battling the wolf onto of him, as Hermione struggled with the one n her.

"Leave her alone" Fenrir shouted, as he tried reaching Hermione. Hermione had tears of fright running down her face as she felt, the wolf holding her down.

"Which one?" The one on Hermione asked.

"This one" The other replied, as his canines came out, and attacked Fenrir's neck. Fenrir scream out in pain, as he tried desperately to get the wolf off.

"Get off of him" Hermione screamed, but was ignored, as the wolf continued to attack Fenrir's neck. Fenrir could hear Hermione, but her voice was fading and soon it was gone completely. He was out cold.

**End of Fenrir's memory^^^^^^**

**What happened while he was unconious.**

"You killed him!" Hermione shouted as the wolf got off of her, she tried crawling to Fenrir, but was pulled back, "Fenrir!"

She received no reply. Then there was darkness.

Hermione awoke, to the sound of the Head Master and Minister speaking.

She opened her eyes, and tried to sit up, but was pushed gently back down.

"Don't get up yet dear; the potion is only starting to work" Madam Keely, said as the Head master and Minister of Magic approached her.

"Miss Granger, I understand, how difficult this is, but you must tell us what happened, Fenrir, is still unresponsive" The Minister said, even though the Head Master had tried to stop him.

"We were walking, and then, things got strange, and then everything happened so fast, and Fenrir was running and I was running and then these wolves, appeared from nowhere, and then, Oh Merlin, is Fenrir ok, what's wrong with him?" Hermione said as she once again tried to get up, but was refused that freedom.

"Wolves, Minister, they seem to be regaining their confidence, if they attacked students, so close to the school" The headmaster said and the minister nodded. Hermione looked to her side, and saw that the curtains had been drawn around one of the beds. Was it Fenrir?

They continued to ask questions and Hermione answered as best as she could. They left her, soon after and Hermione sneaked over to the drawn curtains, when she was sure it was safe. She drew the curtains slightly and saw Fenrir laying down, his eyes closed, his face pale and his black messy hair, was well, still messy. She walked over to him, and saw the bandages around his neck and arm.

"Fenrir?" She asked softly but got no reply. She continued to analyse him, as memories of the past encounter flooded her mind. They had bitten him. She bit her lip. He wasn't human anymore; he would turn into a monster just like the rest of the wolves.

Wolves were the lowest when it came to society. They weren't regarded as citizens, and anyone associated with them, would be punished and/or exiled. What was she to do?

Fenrir was in his state for one week and during that time, Hermione distanced herself. She saw him twice, and that's it. The Head Master had spoken to her, warning her of the possibilities and consequences if she continued to be near Fenrir. Hermione couldn't do anything. She decided she would try to erase him from her life, and it was easy, while he was in the hospital week, but then he woke up and things got harder. He awoke on the last day of school, and Hermione left in the morning, without a word.

**Fenrir's Memories**

He had searched everywhere for her, and tried asking his friends for help, but they turned their heads ignoring him. They did not want to be associated with a were wolf. Fenrir grew hate towards everyone, and things got much worse in the wizarding society. No one would hire him, no one wanted him. His family denied him, and was then exiled by the ministry. He was bound to the Forbidden Forest and other dark places, well away from the human society. There a small pack found him and trained him, originally with 6 members the pack expanded to 34 with Fenrir as their leader. He was 20.

**End Flashback.**

She had left him, alone. She just vanished, and after all these years, he had finally found her again. She was the hardest to find out of their group of "friends". The others were simple and killed quickly. It had taken four years, for him to reach this moment and oh how good it felt. He began walking towards the home, when he heard the shower, turn off. He waited a few minutes before he rang the doorbell. He decided he would play the surprise tactic. He would have more fun this way. He heard her walking towards the door, and could hear the click clack, of the locks. The door swung open slowly, and he saw the look of terror, which stained Hermione's face. She tried closing the door, but he wouldn't allow it.

"That's no way to greet a guest" He called to her as he watched her run to another room.

Oh yes, this would be fun.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. He would take his time. He could hear her rummaging as she found her wand. The stick wouldn't help her now. He had senses and skills that would make him untraceable, and he very much liked to take his victims by surprise. He found a few light switches and turned them off, making the house dark. He disappeared slowly, into the darkness. He slowly walked to where Hermione was, her heart beat giving him the precise location, of where to find her. He entered the dark room, slowly, knowing full well Hermione was standing near the cupboard.

"Marco?" He called out, as he moved slowly towards her. He received no reply. But he was now behind her, his hands circling her, but not touching. Then he pulled her towards him quickly as she screamed, from fright and surprise. How did he get behind her?

"You're meant to say Polo" He whispered harshly into her ear, before throwing her roughly onto the floor.

Hermione whimpered as she tried to crawl away, in the dark, but Fenrir wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she tried to kick him off of her.

"You're not getting away this time" He told her as he grabbed her hair, and pulled her back up.

"Please, let me go" Hermione pleaded, but Fenrir ignored her request.

"I have to say; you were the hardest to find, after your little disappearing act, the others were easy, to find, and kill" Fenrir told her as he dragged her away from the cupboard.

"That was you?" Hermione asked with astonishment, "They were your friends!"

But Fenrir laughed, and then suddenly became angry.

"Friends that left me, who denied me, when I was in need, what friends do that Hermione" He told her as she tried to pry his hands off her.

"We had no choice, you're a werewolf, we couldn't…" She couldn't finish her sentence, as she was thrown on a nice smooth carpet. She must have been in the lounge room.

"And what changed? Nothing!" He shouted as he got down, and pinned her beneath him.

"You're a monster!" Hermione shouted as she tried with no avail, to escape. She stopped, when he felt his breath, on her ear.

"I am the way I am, because of all of you" He told her, as his hand, moved down to her waist, but kept his mouth to her ear, "And now, I will make you suffer, and I will enjoy every moment of it."

He bit her earlobe hard, and she began squirming again. Her skin tasted so delicious, but he would wait, yes, he would prolong her suffering. He moved his head and kissed her closed lips. He bit on her lower lip, causing her to scream. He used that to his advantage and darted his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her, as she screamed into his mouth, but he would not stop. Hermione felt disgusted. He was kissing her, his mouth, tastes of blood and other things she couldn't quite name.

He moved his mouth from hers and began kissing and biting her roughly as he made a path of saliva down to her collar bone.

"Stop, please, Fenrir don't!" Hermione pleaded, but he didn't. He wanted to taste his victory and he would not be stopped, by her sobs and screams. He moved to the other side of her neck and sucked her just below her ear. She moaned. He still knew where to kiss her. She cursed herself mentally.

His free hand, moved down to her leg, and lifted up her dress, quickly, revealing her panties. He moved his hands up higher, grabbing her thighs, as she tried to move his head from her neck. He was getting bored. He would do this quickly.

He ripped off the top of her dress, and then her lacy bra. He groped one of her breast, while he sucked on the other. Hermione tried with hopeless results, to move him off of her, but he was too big, and strong. She moaned slightly, and he smirked against her. He removed the remainder of her dress, and moved his hand to her panties. He moved back up to her neck and licked and bit her, his hard erection, pressing hard against her thigh.

She had to get him off of her, but she knew it would be almost impossible. She felt him, take her panties off, and she bit her tongue, so hard she drew her own, blood. She refused to open her eyes, she refused to speak. She began counting back from a hundred, hoping it would all be over soon, but it wasn't. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction, of a fast death.

He began rubbing her clit, with such force; it was hard for her to keep silent. She whimpered from a mixture of pain and pleasure, as he continued rubbing her, and moved his mouth back to one of her nipples, taking her in, and sucking her and biting. She tried again, to move him, but he wouldn't, instead, she felt absolute pain, running down her side. His nails had dug into her, leaving a trail of blood.

"Stop!" Hermione begged, as she tried moving his hand. He grabbed her wrist, and banged it onto the floor.

"Stop? Oh no, we've only just begun" He told her, as he inserted a finger into her cunt. He began pumping it in and out of her and added another and another, as Hermione unwillingly arched her back. She felt her muscles tense up, as pleasure and pain erupted through her body. Her mouth was open slightly, as he breathing became erratic. SH cursed her body, for feeling the way it was feeling, and for not listening to her head, who was telling her to stop.

She came, soon after, and Fenrir positioned himself above her, making sure her legs stayed opened.

"God, please don't Fenrir, please" Hermione begged, her eyes still filled with tears, too stubborn to fall.

He just laughed as he thrusted into her, quickly and deeply. Hermione screamed out in pain, as he continued, not caring about the withering woman beneath him.

His laughter filled her ears. A person could tell the personality of someone else by their laugh, and Fenrir's laugh sent chills up her spine. Hermione couldn't hold back her tears as they flowed freely, down her face. Hermione turned, her head to the side, and saw a glass cup on the floor, near the lounge. She tried reaching for it, putting all her strength into it. Fenrir was oblivious to her attempts, as he continued to thrust into her, his eyes closed. Hermione finally reached the cup, and without any hesitation, hit him across his head, the glass, shattering, into his head and in Hermione's hands. Fenrir dropped to the side, as blood trickled down his face. Hermione crawled away from him, as he tried to pick himself up, but then collapsed. Hermione took this as her chance, she ran back to the other room to get her wand. She found it, and quickly, transfigured some clothes. She then quickly ran back to the lounge room. She would bind him, and the alert the Ministry. He wouldn't be any danger when he was locked up. She stopped at the beginning of the lounge room, and almost screamed. He was gone. But hadn't he collapsed? He was playing with her, tormenting her.

"Lumos" She whispered as a small amount of light erupted through her wand. She looked straight ahead of her, but then heard movement from behind. She quickly turned and saw nothing there. Stay calm, she told herself, and she repeated that phrase several times.

She took small steps, and found herself constantly turning around, but finding no one there.

"I've been waiting for this moment, ever since I woke up _Hermione_" He said venomously, as Hermione turned around, in an attempt to find him. She had no luck.

"I didn't have a choice! You had been bitten, they said, I had to stay away from you!" Hermione cried as she continued to take small steps.

"There was always a choice, you, put this curse upon me, you should have stayed!" He shouted as he ran past her, making her scream, with fright.

"I didn't bite you" Hermione said in reply, but Fenrir laughed.

"No you didn't bite me, but if I hadn't followed you, they would have bitten you! I sacrificed myself, to protect you, and you left!" He said, this time, he stood in front of her, breaking her wand in two. Hermione tried to run, but he held her back to his chest, stopping any movement.

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorry" Hermione cried desperately, "Is that what you wanted?"

"No, I want this" He said as he bite her neck, with his large canines'. Hermione screamed out with pain, as he legs gave way. He supported her, as he dug himself deeper into her neck. The blood came down her neck, as he manoeuvred them, so that they were both on the floor. Hermione was screaming and thrashing, trying anything to get him off of her, but her energy was dropping. He moved off of her, his mouth covered with her blood. He stood up, as he watched the blood run down her arms, creating a pool around her.

"Revenge is sweet" He told her as he turned to walk away, when something caught his attention. He looked down at her and saw a ring on her index finger. He crouched down, and lifted her almost lifeless hand. A simple silver ring, with the words, "I am yours" was engraved on it. He studies it for a moment, and then looked at Hermione, who was on the verge of death. She was wearing the ring he had given her.

Her heart stopped beating, her breathing became still. He took the ring off her finger.

"Revenge is truly sweet" He told her now lifeless body.

* * *

**End.**

**It was an idea that popped into my head, I hope you like it, as for my other story I've decided that there won't be a sequel, but I might write another soon, whether it be Fenrir or Voldemort or Draco, I'm not sure, any ideas on which one?**


End file.
